


Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite.

by BlazingNerz



Series: She-Ra Fics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimmer and Catra are the brotp, Lesbians, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Slight Cursing, Spoilers, What are povs? no idea, im bad at tags so ill stop while im ahead, lovesick lesbians, set after S5, space, trying to keep it in mainly catras pov tho lets see if I succeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: With the Best Friend Squad out in space, finally returning home after 6 months of helping restore magic to various different planets. Catra still struggles with past terrors, doubts and anxiety making it's way back into her mind.Adora, Glimmer, and Bow prove how much they care about the feline.(S5 Spoilers!!)-------------------
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a She-ra fanfic oml but with the ending of season 5, I had to make this a thing. I also will probably be making some more She-ra fanfics in the future so stick around if you would like to see those lol.
> 
> Sorry if some of them see OOC at times, still experimenting with writing them.
> 
> Without further ado! Here we go!

_Clones._

That's all Catra sees as she's tackled down to the floor, a faint call of her name from Glimmer reaches her ears before the pink princess dematerialized in thin air. She remembers a slight smile growing on her face before a punch to the gut from the green and white-colored Hordak's took her breath away.

"She's gone, Adora was only coming here for Sparkles, face it, you lost." The feline speaks between breaths, looking at the now white eyes of one of the clones, evidence that Horde Prime had taken over.

"Little sister... I had such high hopes for you, it's a shame really," Horde Prime's voice spoke through his clones, before he looked at the two that held Catra tightly, arms twisted behind her back. "Bring her to me."

_Weakness._

Catra remembers the feeling of clones holding her down, the feeling of her hair being yanked as she watched pieces of the deep brown locks fall to the ground.

She remembers the low laugh that emitted from Prime as he watched his clones work, and a sinister grin replaced the smirk on his face as he began to implement the chip into Catra's neck.

_Pain._

Catra remembers the feeling of electricity running through her veins when she was thrown into the green liquid in front of Horde Prime's feet. A scream escaped from her lips and Catra remembers trying to fight her way out, she remembers the feeling of her limbs growing heavier the more effort she exerted. 

She remembers giving up.

_Treachery_

Catra remembers the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she fought against the blonde. She remembers feeling like a prisoner in her own body, no control of her actions, just helplessly watching as she fought against the girl she loved with the intent to kill.

But instead, when her claws catch warm skin, slicing into the flesh. Her own eyes widened, that didn't happen.

Adora stopped her right?

She watches as the blonde falls to the ground, hand covering the side of her throat to stop the blood from escaping. A gurgled, "Catra..?" coming from the blonde's mouth as she looked up at the feline with fear edged in her eyes. Adora didn't show fear, never, not even to Catra.

The feline panicked, control over her suddenly gone as she collapsed to her knees, hurriedly scooting closer to Adora who still had her hand pressed again her throat.

"No.. No, Adora, stay with me, I'm sorry.." The words tumble out of Catra's mouth, leaving behind a nasty taste after each was spoken. She had done this, Adora was on the ground bleeding out because of her.

Because of her being to weak to fight against Prime. It was always Catra's fault, she was always screwing up, even when she tried to do one good thing in her life, she fucked it up.

The feline's panic tenfolded as she felt the girl in her arms fall slack, eyes closing and chest stilling. Catra can feel the tears pouring from her face as she shakes her head widely, the ex-horde solider cradling Adora to her in the middle of Horde Prime's ship.

"A-Adora? Adora, please!" Catra had tried shaking her gently, tears falling onto the red jacket the princess of power was never seen without, staining the material. Adora gave no response and the feline broke.

"Adora, come back to me!"

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Catra fights with her own body to calm down her erratic breathing. Her clothes matted to her fur with sweat, throat burning as if she had actually been screaming for hours. The feline's eyes dart around, trying to get a bearing of her surroundings, gray walls were all she spotted and for a moment, her panic returned until she heard the familiar drum of ship and her breathing started to slow again.

She was in Darla.

A weight tightening across her midriff made her look down, a pale arm holding onto Catra with muscles flexing slightly. A glance to her right let her admire the sleeping form of her girlfriend, head slotted in the space where Catra's neck met pillow and the feline allowed herself to smile for a moment, even with her heart feeling like it was about to burst from her chest.

Slowly, and carefully as to not wake the first-one beside her. Catra peeled Adora's arm away from her stomach before gently placing the limb on the mattress below them. Her breath hitched and shoulders tensed as she watched Adora's face contort slightly before relaxing again. The tanned feline's shoulders relaxed as she let out a breath, legs swinging to hang over the side of the bed. The young feline's feet coming in contact with the cold ship floor helped relax her nerves slightly as she stood, stretching her neck from side to side before she moved out of her shared room, door closing behind her.

Catra hugged herself as she slowly walked down the hallway, ears pressed down to the flat of her head and tail curled around her stomach self-consciously. It had been a while since Catra had any dream's of Prime, the warmth and security from Adora usually helped stopped that.

She guessed tonight was a different story.

Her ears perked as the door to the ship's control room opened and she was met with the bright sight of stars moving slowly in the window's as Darla continued to fly on autopilot. Stepping further into the room and letting the door close behind her with a hum, Catra walked to the windowsill before sitting down, allowing herself a closer look at the space before her.

Her arms unfolded and she reached a hand to the base of her neck, claw gently tracing the spot where Prime's chip once was, resulting in a shiver from the feline as she tore her fingers away. 

She hated herself for giving up, she hated herself for allowing Horde Prime to get the best of her and using her to fight against Adora, and she hated the way that Adora looked in that dream.

"And that's all it was, a dream you dumbass. Adora's here with you, you didn't kill her.. you didn't hurt her.." Catra mumbled to herself, but her voice trailed off at the end. She couldn't lie to herself, no, she didn't kill Adora on that ship. But she had hurt Adora, multiple times.

Her tail flicks behind her and she hugs herself once again, memories of previous battles against the blonde surfacing, along with a pretty vivid reminder of the scars she left on her back as she tore through the clothing of She-ra. Catra retracted her claws at that thought.

She squeezes her eyes shut, willing the images to go away. She fights so hard as the voices start to return in her head that she doesn't notice the sound of paws hitting the floor, or feeling the metal beside her creak as Melog situated themselves besides their owner, head placing itself in Catra's lap, startling the woman to open her eyes.

"Shit Melog, don't scare me like that.." The only response she received was a quiet purr as Melog nuzzled her thighs, causing Catra to roll her eyes. She raised one of her hands to rest on top of the Magicat's head, scratching behind its ears gently with her claws and smiling slightly when she heard their purr get louder.

Catra was surprised how quickly she had grown attached to the Magicat, Glimmer and Bow referring to Melog as Catra's 'Therapy Cat' annoying her to no end, but honestly? Maybe they had a point.

Her tail slowly waved behind her, copying the movement of a pendulum as she mindlessly continued to pet Melog, losing herself in her own thoughts again. Resulting in her pet cracking an eye open after sensing the mood change and nudging against Catra's thigh with her head. The feline inhaled sharply, hand tensing on top of Melog's head and eyes shrinking as her ears pressed against her head. Her breathing started to pick up and she reached her free hand back, trying to steady herself on the cool metal of the ship's windowsill behind her. Melog instantly perked her head up, watching as Catra's hand missed the metal, and the weight of her leaning back made her topple off of the windowsill and on the cold, hard ground with a loud thump. 

"Rrrraw.." Melog looked over the ledge they were perched on before hopping down, tilting their head as Catra groaned, eyes closed.

"Well... That's a way to snap me out of my own thoughts, huh.." Catra sat up, rubbing at her pixie-cut hair, which was slowly growing out. The feline opened a heterochromatic eye, looking at the concerned Magicat in front of her who had walked forward to rub her head under Catra's chin. Catra's hands came from her head to wrap around the cat's neck and she rested her head on top of Melog's.

"I'm fine Melog don't worry about me..." She spoke softly, bringing a hand from around the cat's neck and scratching under their chin with a soft grin. Her ears twitched as she picked up a noise and her fur bristled, watching as something appeared next to her suddenly. Her own teeth bared as Melog hopped back and her normally blue fur bristled red.

"W-What happened? I heard a noise, Adora you better be asleep..." A tired Glimmer appeared, rubbing her eyes but freezing upon seeing Catra. Catra's fur relaxed, as so did Melog's as the feline let out a sigh. 

She was going crazy, they were miles away from any danger, in the space of the universe heading home. Nobody was a threat.

"Catra?" Glimmer finally spoke, the queen looking at Catra with both confusion and slight concern, "Catra, it's late, what's going on?"

The one in question let out a half-hearted scoff, "It's late? Sparkles, it's space, I doubt there's any concept of time out here." Her tail flicked beside her dismissively, sparing a glance at her nails before returning her eyes to Glimmer, who didn't look the least bit amused.

"I'm serious, Catra."

"And I'm serious too, alright? Nothing's wrong, just go cuddle back up with Arrow-boy already."

"You know his name is Bow."

"Yeah.. Arrow-boy has a better ring to it." She grinned, one fang bared and earning a exasperated sigh from the shorter woman. 

"Catra-"

"Glimmer? What's going on, have you seen Catra?" The hum of the ship's door opening stopped the queen mid-sentence, feline and woman both looking to the source of the voice. The princess of power stood in the door's opening, hand covering her mouth as she yawned before the blonde tiredly blinked and refocused on the two in front of her.

"Hey Adora." Catra spoke first, eyes softening upon seeing her tired girlfriend. Hair disheveled and gray pajama top slightly hanging off her shoulder, revealing the bare golden skin of Adora. The same shoulder that Catra had sunk her fangs in various different times. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she let out a low growl, ears flicking in annoyance as she looked away.

Adora shared a glance with her pink-haired friend before she walked further into the room, letting the door close behind her and the light from the hallway disappearing once again.

"Catra.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The curt response came as Catra snapped, before the feline's ears perked and quickly flattened, tail laying against the ground behind her. "I mean, I'm okay... Honest, you two should go back to bed, don't worry about me.." The tanned-feline's muscles tensed when she felt something wrap around her midsection, her own fight or flight response almost kicking in before a strand of blonde hair fell across her shoulder as Adora leaned her head against her body. Catra let out of sigh of relief and relaxed in the embrace, warmth enveloping her again and calming her down. Her shoulders sagged and her tail instantly wrapped around her girlfriend behind her. She felt one of Adora's hands leave her midriff and could barely let out a whine of sadness at the lost of heat before a purr rose in her throat, her girlfriend's digits stroking the furry appendage. The feline almost let herself get lost in the feeling before the quiet snickering from Glimmer made her flick her tail away from Adora's grasp.

"S-Stop that!"

The arm returned to their previous hold around Catra's waist and she could feel the laugh that escaped Adora on her shoulder, her face burned with embarrassment and she tried to wiggle away, much to her failure as Adora's toned arms the just tightened around her.

"No, no, Catra I'm sorry.. It's just, It's cute." Adora punctuated the sentence with a kiss to Catra's fur, causing warmth to shoot from the spot and throughout Catra's body, she shifted in her spot and scooted her back closer to Adora's front. The feline avoided Glimmer's knowing smirk as the Queen wordlessly left the room.

"Good riddance." Catra spoke, but none of her previous edge filled the remark. Only an annoyed huff left her mouth as she settled into her girlfriend's grasp. Adora smiled.

"You know you care for Glimmer."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I like her." Catra stated, heterochromatic eyes watching Melog as the Magicat strolled over, laying on the feline's feet and purring happily, and a bit too loudly for Catra's liking. Adora picked up on it and her grin grew, leaning her head down to place another open mouthed kiss to Catra's shoulder and watching as her smaller girlfriend squirmed slightly.

"I'm guessing you liked that?"

"Shut up." Catra laughed, a genuine laugh that made Adora's heart soar.The feline leaned back completely, sinking down to the floor so her head could rest under Adora's chin. Her eyes gazing into to bright-ocean blue ones that she had fallen in love with so long ago. She reached up her hand, taking one of the blonde strands and curling it around her claw absentmindedly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Adora finally asks after a bit of comfortable silence, taking note of the way Catra's twirling claw stopped before the feline fully sat up, nudging Melog off her feet, before standing and walking away, "Catra?"

The feline didn't respond, only gave a flicker of her ear to show Adora she wasn't totally ignoring her. Her girlfriend was used to this, having to work Catra to opening up, even after all these months Catra still struggled with her feelings despite Perfuma's attempts to 'help her unlock her inner peace'. It helped slightly, but Catra still had a lot to work through, everyone knew that.

"I just, it was cold and I woke up, couldn't sleep after that so I came out here."

"You got cold. With your fur, pajamas, and the heavy blankets that Seahawk gave us in order to prevent, and I quote, 'freezing ourselves in the mystery depths of space'."

A snort escaped Catra's lips and her tail waved from side to side behind her, "Like we haven't been to space before.."

Adora agreed with a low chuckle, standing up and following the path her girlfriend had taken and wrapping her arms around her waist again from behind.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Catra's form tensed under Adora's hold, Bingo.

"Horde Prime?" She asked again, and when she received a silent nod from the feline in her arms, her eyes softened and her brows furrowed. The blonde bringing Catra closer to her and kissing the shorter's cheek.

"You're okay Catra. That's in the past, you're safe with me. With our friends. I promise."

"I don't want to mess up again..." Catra whispered the words to quietly, Adora barely heard them.

"What?"

Catra shivered, but tried to cover the act up with a low laugh, "You're such an idiot, Adora."

"What do you mean you don't want to mess up again?"

Well shit, looks like she wasn't letting this one go.

She sighed, hugging herself once again, what was that? The third time this night?

 _"Or morning"_ Catra joked in her thoughts with a half smirk showing on her face, quickly shifting to a frown as she felt Adora's biceps flex around her. She wanted an answer.

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Catra you haven't-"

"Why did you forgive me?"

"Because, I love you, I always have."

"But why? After everything that happened. I tried to kill your Adora, more than once.. and maybe, maybe if one of those attempts succeeded I wouldn't even feel bad and that _terrifies_ me, that I was so caught up in my own head that I could actually pull an action like that off, without a second thought." When no response came from the blonde behind her, she continued. "Even with Glimmer and Bow.. I pushed Bow off a cliff, I _kidnapped_ them. And now? It's just like they all forgot. Forgot the hell I put you all through." Catra squeezed her eyes shut feeling tears pricking the corners, her breathing shaky.

"I'm trying so hard to be better, and I just- I don't want anything like that to happen again." She finished, and when she still didn't receive an answer from Adora, her eyes dropped to the ground. Black-furred ears flattening and tail dropping to wrap around Adora's ankle gently. "'Dora?"

The grip around her midriff lightened before it disappeared completely, confused, Catra turned around with a hesitate gaze aimed at her girlfriend. The blonde was staring at Catra, almost as if she was searching for something and the feline shrunk against the gaze. Heterochromatic eyes suddenly looking for anything else to stare at besides Adora.

That was, of course, until her girlfriend hugged her so tightly that Catra had to claw at her back a bit to get the princess of power to relax slightly. Adora pulled away, hands still on Catra's arms and tears falling down her face.

Wait tears?

Catra panicked, she hadn't meant to make Adora cry, did she hurt her when she tried to get her to lighten the hug? She didn't mean to-

"You know, you always call me an idiot but sometimes you're not too smart yourself either."

Catra blinked, "Huh?"

"You're not trying to be better Catra. You ARE better. You helped save Glimmer back then, you helped save Etheria.... You helped save me." The last words were spoken with so much love, that even Catra felt herself smiling stupidly. "You weren't a bad person, you were.. you were just under bad circumstances."

"That's one way to put it."

"Catra."

"Sorry, sorry continue on."

Adora shook her head fondly and Catra blushed, looking to the side. The feeling of fingers under her chin, turning her back to look at Adora only made the blush brighten.

"Everyone knew that, everyone knew that you deserved a second chance. And they gave that to you and you showed how amazing you were Catra. You showed them the person that I fell in love with, caring, brave... cute." She smirked at the word and Catra growled lowly, but the low snarl had no affect on her girlfriend.

"I'm not cute.."

"Sure you're not," Adora teased, "And the most important one of all. You showed everyone what was in your heart. The true you, Glimmer and Bow love you, Frosta adores you, and we both know that relationship started off icy, pun intended."

Catra laughed and brought up a hand to push at Adora's face, "Dork."

"Your dork."

"Mmm, yeah, my dork." Catra looked up at her, eyes filled with love and and adoration that was reserved especially for Adora. The blonde grinned and pecked the feline's lips before continuing.

"And you're with us now Catra, you're continuing to help us do what's right and that's what matters. I love you for that, I love you for you."

"You're a sap, you know that?" Catra failed at barking out the words like she wanted to, instead the words conveyed the silent ones that Catra had said multiple times.

_I love you too, you adorable idiot_

Adora's face lit up and her hand's trailed from Catra's arms to the felines hips, bringing the woman closer to her as her lips met her girlfriends. Catra's low purr of delight making her smile into the kiss.

"Okay so- Oh carry on, Bow help me bring the snacks in here!" Glimmer had appeared in the room again in a cloud of dust and sparkles, before speaking and quickly disappearing again. The couple pulled apart, both wearing confused expressions as they looked at the spot their friend had been not even a second ago.

Catra felt Adora pull away from the embrace, moving her tail to wrap around the blonde's wrist as her girlfriend looked around.

"Glimmer?" Adora called out, confusion still evident in her voice.

"Coming!" The shout was heard even through the metal interior of the ship and Catra laughed.

Always was the excited one, wasn't she?

"Glimmer what are you doing?" Adora called out again and Catra crossed her arms, this was going to be interesting.

"Give me a second- Bow, wait no not that one- yes!" Glimmer's voice became clearer as the short queen walked through the sliding door of the ship. Tons of blankets and pillows floated behind her in a pinkish-purple glow as she cradled snacks in her arms. Her boyfriend trailing behind her with a bright smile and snacks in his arms as well.

"Have you two been up this whole time?" Catra questioned with disbelief and a cocked eyebrow. Glimmer grinned, letting the pillows and blankets drop to the floor.

"Yep! We've been planning too!"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that, Sparkles."

"I'm sure whatever they have planned it'll be fun Catra." Adora spoke, and even Catra could tell that the blonde-haired first one was suspicious. 

"You two act like I'm going to teleport us off the ship or something."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Oh shut up, horde scum." Glimmer shot back, and for a moment the two stared at each other before they both busted out into laughter. Their loved ones smiled at them.

"I just decided, we we're all up, why not have one big sleep over again? Like old times." Glimmer spoke, looking from Adora to Catra and the feline's ear twitched. The sentence sounded awfully like, 

_We're all here for you_

And Catra laughed, tail freeing itself from Adora's wrist and walking over to the shorter queen, sticking a claw finger at her forehead with no evil intent behind it.

"And have to listen to your god-forsaken snoring? I'd rather jump ship."

"I do not snore you mangy cat!" And just like that, the four friends were back 6 months in the past. Grinning and laughing faces showing the same excitement they once had when they first defeated Horde Prime. Don't get them wrong, returning Magic universe was not boring in the slightest, just very tiring, even for She-ra herself.

But as Adora watched Catra playfully bickering with Glimmer, she knew this was what they were meant to do.

"Just let me pet it!" Glimmer cried out and Catra laughed, tail tightly wrapped around her own waist before she made her way to her distracted looking girlfriend, circling around the blonde until she was hiding behind her back. 

"Don't let her touch me, Adora! She'll torture me!" And Catra stayed hiding behind her girlfriend, Adora blinked and smiled slightly. She had heard these words before, but not exactly the same, it warmed her heart either way.

"Do you always have to be this dramatic Catra?"

"When you're trying to pet my tail? Yes, Yes I do your highness." Catra stuck her tongue out and glared at the pink-purple queen in front of her and received and eye-roll in return. Catra was about to speak but yelped as Adora suddenly turned around and in own swift motion picked the feline up, causing Catra to wrap her arms around her neck in order to steady herself. "What was that for?!"

Adora just shrugged and gave a dorky grin, walking to one of the blanket set ups on the ground and sitting down.

"I don't know about you all, but I am beat." The blonde yawned, cuddling into the feline in her arms, eliciting a squeal and a laugh as Adora's nose nuzzled into the cat-woman's fur.

"Cold! Adora your nose is like an ice block get it off!" Catra laughed and her tail waved widely, Glimmer and Bow laughed in the background, the couple having settled on their own makeshift bed. The snacks laid untouched as the group of friend's enjoyed the company of each other. 

"I'm going to get frostbite because of you, I'm serious Adora stop!" Catra weakly pawed at her face, laughing all the while and Adora smiled fondly, locking eyes with Catra who sucked in a breath. The feline made sure to retract her claws before reaching forward and cupping Adora's cheeks in her hands. The blonde leaned towards her girlfriend, resting against her girlfriend's forehead, smiling as her head came into contact with Catra's furry head.

"You're such a dork. You smile so much."

"Only for you." Adora shot back, making Catra hum with satisfaction as her tail wagged behind her happily. The blonde once again stealing her girlfriend's in a kiss.

"I thought you were tired, _Adora._ " A male's voice teased, causing the ex-horde couple to break apart, Adora's face turning a bright red while Catra just glared.

"Oh shut it Arrow-boy. Like you didn't make out with Sparkles there for 20 minutes before you both decided to come here."

"I-"

"Cat hearing remember? I hear way more than I want to." When Catra spoke that sentence, both Glimmer and Bow's faces erupted into a magma like color. The short queen grabbing onto the future-king's and dragging him down to lay on top of the blankets with her. Catra giggled as she saw the blanket thrown on top of the two , only leaving Glimmer's bright hair was visible and her giggling increased into full on laughter at the queen's next words.

"Uh, You two must be tired. I think we should sleep now, Etheria's not that far away. Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Seriously Sparkles? Don't let the bed bugs bite?"

"Yes, now, be quiet! And stop laughing at me!" 

Catra could hear the embarrassment in the smaller woman's voice and as her laughter died down, a silent grin showed on her face, staying even when Adora pulled her down to lay beside her. Catra purred lightly and curled into the arms of Adora, purr growing as the blonde pulled the blanket over the pair and warmth surrounded the feline from all sides.

"You're all dorks. You, Sparkles, and Arrow-boy."

The tired Adora holding her raised an eyebrow, "And what would that make you? If you're hanging out with a bunch of dorks hm?"

Catra took a minute to respond, watching as Melog came over to lay at her and Adora's feet before looking back up at her girlfriend and shrugging. 

"Don't really have a name for it."

"Would you change it?" Adora's tone was oddly serious for once and Catra didn't hesitate to respond.

"Not for anything in Etheria."

And that, Catra was sure of.


End file.
